A Good Use Of Pride
by Kendianna
Summary: During the masterclass, Blaine decides to teach his brother a lesson. A lesson involving his boyfriend's dick. Otherwise titled "Kendianna smashes the haters and puches a hole in internalized fandom homophobia" It's comedy, I swear
1. bitches aint shit

Blaine almost couldn't believe that this was happening, but then again he shouldn't have expected any different where his brother was concerned. As Cooper cried out something absurd about butts and a 37-second rule, he glanced over to share a catty and sardonic eye roll with Kurt. Only to find him utterly engrossed, literally hanging on his idiot-brother's every word. He was gob smacked. He nudged Kurt less than gently, _"kurt"_ he whispered out the side of his mouth. Kurt barely spared him a glance _"can it wait, Blaine? kinda in the middle of something here."_

Blaine tossed his gaze all around the room; his fellow club members were equally absorbed. He had to draw himself away from his place of rage. Of course his brother would waltz right in and be appreciated and admired and adored without a second-thought. Of fucking course. With his film business "trade secrets". With his industry insider tips. Blaine clenched his fists furiously; he loved his brother, but Cooper was a dumbshit pretty-boy who had gotten ridiculously lucky and couldn't even realize it. He still thought having been taken under a horny talent-scout's wing meant he was an artistic genius.

Moments later, Blaine's resolve died. He could only grind his teeth and bear it for so long "Coop...jesus christ, it's not possible to…_pinch_ your partner's prostate. The plumbing just doesn't work that way". The room froze and Blaine, with his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose, missed the look of wild panic on Cooper's face.

He gave a high, hysterical chuckle "Blainers, how many films have I starred in?"  
"Coop that's not what I-"  
""How many Blaine?"  
*sigh* "I don't know…like ten or so maybe?"  
"Close enough. I've personally starred in twelve sex films Blaine. That makes me the expert in this room. You're the student in this exhibitive-arts club. You're a seventeen year old boy. What makes you think you can correct me when I came here to teach you and your friends?" Blaine had about zero point zero chance of reining his temper in after that.

"Well golly, I'm so sorry to burst your bubble guru sensei, but you clearly don't know zipity-shit about gay sex. The prostate isn't some magical fun-button and I know for a fact that the whole butt-rules thing you were talking about was nonsense". He glanced at Kurt, who was fidgeting and messing about with his fringe. He had a sheepish look on his face.

Cooper looked outraged. He pointed at Blaine and took in a furious gasp of air, clearly readying himself to ramp up into a diatribe. Blaine cut him off sharply "No" he said "you don't have the right or place to try and lecture me about gay sex. In fact, I think Kurt and I might just have to give you a little lesson."  
He grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him down to the floor level. He pushed Cooper out of his chair "We'll be needing that" he said slyly, then sat Kurt in it and turned to face their classmates. He then began to strip himself of all his clothes.

He did it slowly, circling the chair and forcing Kurt to swivel around to keep him in sight. First went bowtie and cardigan and shirt and undershirt. The entire room followed his every movement, and Rachel muttered something that sounded like _'pulling focus'_, but everyone ignored her and enjoyed the show with baited breaths. Blaine, shirtless, continued to circle, running his hands along his chest and grabbing one of Kurt's to place over his heart. Coming to stand still in front of his boyfriend, he pulled Kurt's hand away from his chest and down to the waistband of his pants, brushing against the soft hair that crept so low. Kurt dove in without hesitation, pressing a kiss to his stomach and undoing the pants' fastenings. Blaine's breath hitched, and he took a pace back, pulling his pants down fearlessly and stepping out of them

Naked, he made eye contact with his brother. He took a moment to decide whether or not to go for some of the fierce dirty talk they used in private, then came to the conclusion that their silence would be all the more impudent. The only sounds the room would be hearing were their moans. He grinned savagely and sat on Kurt's lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Their mouths met and they lapped at each others' tongues, and Kurt ran his hands roughly through Blaine's hair, loosening the gel and setting some of the curls free. Blaine leaned up on the balls of his feet and undid Kurt's pants, pulling his cock out. It was hard and heavy in his hand and he stroked it several times. They were both well-endowed, but Kurt was larger (the boy was hung, and the shared a laugh when they heard Santana whistle appreciatively). The size difference only fanned and encouraged Blaine's desires to bottom nearly constantly.

Blaine broke away from their kiss to nuzzle his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear _"help open me up for you"_ and he received a thick moan in response. Kurt nudged two fingers outside of Blaine's mouth _"Suck"_ he commanded. And Blaine did. He licked at first, little kitten licks down the digits he was so fond of, and then he sucked them past his lips, meeting the webbing of Kurt's hands with his nose. He did his best to coat them completely in a thick layer of saliva, then pulled away and placed a kiss to the ends. Kurt covered his mouth in a possessive kiss and spread his legs so that Blaine was suspended by his thighs over the floor.

He reached below him and pressed a finger around the rim of the hole before sliding it inside. They both groaned. Kurt forced another finger in so that the wetness wouldn't dissipate quickly. He knew Blaine could take it – he would never dream of being violent, but he knew his boy liked it rough and a little painful. He heard several winces from his male classmates (clearly less experienced than they all claimed to be) and shot a smirk over Blaine's shoulder in their direction, before returning his attention fully to his lover.

After several long breathy minutes, Blaine took hold of Kurt's wrist and gently eased his fingers out. He rose up on his toes and lowered himself down onto Kurt's cock in one quick motion. He braced his hands on his lover's shoulders and felt strong warm arms wrap around his waist in return. He raised himself u p and shifted his hips, only to slam back down again with a brutal ferocity that caused both of them to let out strangled moans. Their bodies thrust against each other, Blaine hefting himself up and down, and Kurt rutting up into him on his opposing down strokes so that they met in the middle in a frenzy that made Blaine feel full enough to rip apart at the seams. Each movement dragged at his prostate and he could feel his climax nearing.

They panted and moaned with abandon. Sweat ran down both of their foreheads and dripped along the tight muscle of Blaine's back chest and thighs. Precome began to leak from his slit, and Kurt, making eye contact with him, swiped some up ate licked it off of his finger. His hands moved to firmly grip Blaine's hips, pushing them closer quicker deeper. As Blaine came he squeezed fiercely around Kurt, milking him to orgasm. Panting, Kurt leaned back in his chair, pulling Blaine flush against his chest, running his hands across his back.

Blaine raised his head to rest his chin on Kurt's shoulder, and tossed a raised eyebrow at his Cooper "Still think you're the gay sex guru?" he asked, not entirely petulantly.

"I came in my pants" Puck said proudly from the back of the room, to no one's great surprise. "…I did too" Santana said, not quite as happily. "Damn yo, I didn't even know I was fully functional down there" Artie exclaimed, to which no one knew how to respond. Mr. Schuster left the room with a terrified look on his face and a wet spot on the front of his pants, to everyone's horror. Cooper clapped his brother on the shoulder and awkwardly congratulated Kurt on what seemed like an excellent lay.

Finn's quiet declaration of "I like men now" went unnoticed by all except Rachel, who silently bemoaned her impending eternal-hag status, and wondered how many cats it would take to kill her soul. She'd seen videos; women in Europe could survive with hundreds. If anyone was aware of Sam and Mercedes dry-humping in the dark corner of the room (which had led to her knees wide open and his head under her skirt), then they were polite enough to not mention it.

Kurt and Blaine went home to fuck for hours, and it was glorious. Finn peeped a bit, then felt really guilty, then experimented with watching gay-porn and felt better. Santana almost immediately posted a high resolution video of Kurt and Blaine's wild sex that she had filmed on her iphone. Everyone masturbated to it at some point, especially Kurt and Blaine. They were all mostly happy. Except for Will. Because I hate him.

the end _(insert fart noise here)_

* * *

**AN 1: **Friends; I ecstatically appreciate the attention this has received. Thank you for your reviews and your follows and your favorites all the same. I feel blessed. (I would like to use this also as a shameless plug for my SPN TW sterek/destiel crossover fic _The Life And Times Of Stiles Winchester_, my brainchild which is now completed and which I am very much proud of)

**AN 2: **I was incredibly excited to receive my first hate anon yesterday. I can handle a lot, and for the most part I enjoyed it thoroughly - passion is passion afterall, and I won't even pretend to take myself seriously. But **I will not tolerate hate speech**, and what I encountered was most undeniably that. So to the assface that posted the overly aggressive remarks about bottom!blaine, I have this to say:

You probably call yourself a klainer. You more than likely consider yourself a fan of the show and the characters and their relationships.** I am here to tell you friend, that you are in fact perpetuating negative and harmful stereotypes, and that you should be incredibly ashamed of yourself. You are clearly fixated and personally invested in this _fictional_ homosexual relationship, and yet your commentary** **reeks of gay fetishization and internalized homophobia. It also implies an inherent disrespect for gay men that bottom**. I have no doubt that if I asked you right now to your face what the problem with bottom!blaine was, you'd be one of those people that instantly reply with "it's disgusting"

Now here comes the educational part.** Strap on your big-girl pants, cause I'm about to break some hard news to you - _men that get fucked up the ass are still men._** They do not suddenly become women (which would actually be really awesome and science should start working on that). There are many large, muscled, entirely masculine men who enjoy being fucked up the ass. There are many lithe, slender, and rather effeminate men who use their wangs to fuck other men up the ass. It is a thing that happens, and if you are not those men then it is not any of your business.** Even if being the receptive sexual partner somehow made a person more feminine, it is a wholly misogynistic viewpoint to see this as being in any way indicative of weakness or inferiority. **

In conclusion: **Acceptance has no exceptions**. If you can't handle a Blaine that likes getting fucked by his boyfriend, then you are a hypocrite to say you care about that _fictional_ character or even about LGBTQ rights at all.


	2. and they aint sayin nothin

**I never thought this day would come, but here it is, the startling conclusion**

* * *

We open on KURT'S BEDROOM.

KURT and BLAINE are cuddled together snug on KURT'S bed. They are redfaced and panting. They have just engaged in the roughest and most athletic sex of their young lives. Their loins ache from over-sensitivity and pleasure. BLAINE'S head is gently tucked onto KURT'S shoulder, he looks up at him, long dark lashes fluttering sleepily "I'm so glad that we could share that together, it was the epitome of intimacy, and I feel that it brought us closer than ever before." KURT smiles beatifically down at him "I agree, lover, as close friends and sexual partners, we have a truly enviable relationship, that others will surely emulate"

BLAINE nuzzles his neck and grins "I wholeheartedly agree. Kurt, what do you think is the most beautiful aspect of our relationship?"

KURT thinks for a moment "Well Blaine," he began "I'd like to think it is the fact that, as a sexually active couple, we are both varied and respectful of our own roles and positions, and that our communication and trust is strong enough that we are not tied into stereotypes. Also the fact that because our love is strong, even if we act in a way that could be construed as being stereotypical, it is actually just our own preferences, and that we can accept these desires and preferences as being a beacon of our devotion and enjoyment of the acts we share together. Does that answer your question, darling?"

the studio audience's applause is long and rowdy.

BLAINE smiled "Well I was going to say your 9-inch dick, but I much prefer your answer. I am glad that we share a level of intimacy and friendship where we can be honest with each other. It is truly a wonder that a teenaged couple such as ourselves is able to approach a sexual relationship with such maturity, and I feel proud of us for the strides we can make for our community, to be able to show that we can have a stable and loving relationship that is not perverse or anything other than genuine. I'm so constantly blown away that our closeness and intimacy allows us to make position and role irrelevant" they stare into each others' eyes, and share butterfly kisses.

Enter BURT, he is scruffy and greasy and altogether a bit of a mess, but he glows with fatherly pride. He sits on the bed and places his hands upon his knees. His smile is warm and comforting. The studio audience's applause is brief, but polite and welcoming. "I want you boys to know, that every time you engage in sexual activities, I am proud of you. I am proud because I know that you both were raised right, and that when it comes down to it, your relationship has foundations of integrity, fidelity, and understanding. As a father, you would expecgt me to be displeased that my son has an active sex life, but I am proud because I know that yours bears the strengthening virtues of safety and consent, and that you respect each other. I am so happy for you both" his eyes water and the studio audience makes noises of empathy and touching emotion. He leaves and a smattering of applause follows him.

The director looks out into the studio audience and everyone follows her gaze. She glances at the asshat wearing the _bottomblaine sucks_ graphic t-shirt. This is why your opinion is bad, she hisses, and KURT and BLAINE nod, and the audience applauds. And the troll's heart grew three sizes that day. And That's the true meaning of christmas. Can I get a hallelu?

* * *

**I present this unapologetic self-insert for the sake of both tearing down internalized fandom homophobia, and as a thanks for the people that took the time to follow this fic. You are appreciated. **


End file.
